The present invention broadly relates to textile machines, especially spinning machines and, in particular, concerns a new and improved construction of a cap spinning device.
Generally speaking, the cap spinning device of the present development is of the type comprising a drivable spindle and a cap or bell or cap member arranged coaxially with respect to the drivable spindle and capable of being rotated about an axis extending coaxially with respect to the axis of rotation of the drivable spindle. The cap or bell contains a thread introduction attachment which guides a thread or the like into the axis of rotation of the drivable spindle.
It should be pointed out that the term "spinning" as used in this disclosure also covers twisting or doubling and the term "cap" or equivalent expressions cover any thread or yarn-guiding body of rotation engaging around or embracing the spindle, and includes, for example, flyer-type structures.
In early constructions of such cap spinning devices, the thread or yarn or the like was guided directly from the thread eye or eyelet to the bottom edge of the cap, as a result of which uncontrollable ballooning limited the speed of rotation of the spindle in particular. However, it was soon realized that any ballooning could be stopped by feeding the thread or the like from the top or above into the axis of rotation of the cap, with the result that it was also possible to overcome difficulties in connection with cap mounting. This idea of eliminating ballooning is also disclosed in later specifications, for example German Published Patent Application No. 3,400,327, published July 18, 1985 and German Published Patent Application No. 3,046,180, published July 15, 1982. Only European Published Patent Application No. 225,660, published June 16, 1987, proposes retaining ballooning between the thread eye and the top or upper end of the cap, the balloon diameter being defined by a cylindrical vertical top or upper part of the cap.